


milk carton boy

by imsodead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsodead/pseuds/imsodead
Summary: run





	milk carton boy

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i have a new fic!!! again!!! this might be a long ride, idk yet but aaaa i'm kinda excited for this!!!  
> everything in this fic will come in the form of fragments of moments throughout the entire course/timeline of this story so it might not make any sense at first, but try to keep an eye out for possible clues or foreshadowing anywhere ahah

 

**day 712**

“To – Kageyama! Where were you?”

Dark blue eyes blankly stare back at the sunny boy jumping around in front of him, bombarding him with variations of the same question over and over again, each iteration becoming more and more butchered from all the screaming in between. Kageyama waves a half-empty carton of milk in front of the smaller boy’s face, condensation dripping down the tips of his fingers and spilling into empty space, his other arm cradling more boxes close to his chest.

Hinata carefully studies him, silent before bursting once more into high-pitched queries, fired one after the other, even as the taller boy proceeds to walk away. “Why didn’t you call me? Why are there so many? Do you need that much? Can I have one?” he fires off, flanking the raven-haired boy and peering up at him with wide brown eyes.

But Kageyama barely spares him a second glance, huffs out a gruff, “Shut up, dumbass,” and walks away faster, his hold on his milk tightening.

 

 

**day 545**

“Where were you?”

Kageyama made it a point to loudly slurp from the bottle of milk he was currently drinking from, sharply glaring at the smaller boy from beyond the rim of the glass bottle.

From beside Hinata, Yamaguchi frowns. “Don’t just go off like that!” The freckled-boy scolds, with the smaller boy beside him nodding furiously in agreement.

The setter shrugs, “I got thirsty.” He then proceeds to down the rest of his drink in one go, and sets off into a run, “Let’s go.”

“Ah! Wait for us!” Hinata yells, running after the younger boy.

Yamaguchi watches them for a moment before sighing and running after them as well.

 

 

**day 601**

“Where were you going to last night?” The question today seemed oddly toned down, quiet, and most importantly, not belonging to the voice of one Hinata Shouyou.  And of all things, Kageyama didn’t expect the question to be coming from Tsukishima.

He looks up at the taller boy, “Huh?”

The blond crossed his arms and fixed him with a pointed look, “I saw you, last night. By the intersection.” The middle blocker didn’t need to add any further details because he knew Kageyama understood what he was talking about.

“What were you doing there?” The raven-haired boy narrows his eyes, glaring up at the blond boy casually leaning against the side of his desk.

Tsukishima scoffs, “I think the question is, what were _you_ doing there?”

A chair clatters as Kageyama hastily gets up from his seat and pushes past the tall blond, muttering an angry ‘shut up’ as he leaves the room.

“So that’s how it is,” Tsukishima mutters as he stares after the departing setter with one eyebrow quirked.

 

 

**day 12**

“It’s so hot!” Hinata grumbles, sprawling across the grass, a melting popsicle in hand. He stares up at the blinding sky, “It’s so hoooot” he whines again, voice going a notch higher with every elongated letter.

He feels a light thump against his head and moments later, an empty box skids across the grass, a few steps away from him. He tilts his head to the opposite direction, meeting head on the steely gaze of Kageyama Tobio. “What was that for?” The orange-haired boy pouts.

“Shut up, dumbass,” The raven-haired boy grumbles, “what are you doing here?”

Hinata lights up and immediately scrambles into a sitting position, “Ah! Suga-san asked me call you back!”  

Kageyama lifts his head and watches the smaller boy curiously. The latter holds his gaze evenly, popsicle in hand long forgotten. And then a wide smile crosses the tiny middle blocker’s face, “Race you back to the store?”

Without a word, the duo scrambled up to stand and set off into a run, letting the sticky humid air cling to their skin in passing breezes.

 

 

**day 217**

The door to the clubroom swings open, and all eyes watch closely the raven-haired boy who enters.

“Where have you been?” Suga asks, motherly tone seeping throughout his words as he watches the younger setter slip out of his sweat-soaked shirt.

“Out on a run,” Kageyama answers swiftly, pulling open his locker.

The silver-haired male sighs and casts a look at everyone else in the room. The others seem to get it, and by the time Kageyama had changed into fresh clothes, everyone but Suga had slipped out of the room. He pays it no mind and moves to leave as well until Suga stops him in his tracks. He turns to look at the third year, meeting soft brown eyes swimming with worry.

Sugawara gestures him to sit and the younger boy obediently complies.

“Don’t just run off like that,” The older boy starts, settling beside Kageyama, “We were worried, you know?”

Kageyama just trains his gaze on the floor, refusing to meet Suga’s gaze that seemed to burn holes through his skin. “’M fine,” he mutters softly, idly swinging his feet, “you didn’t have to worry.”

“I can’t help it,” Suga admits, leaning back and resting his gaze on the ceiling. Kageyama could practically feel the older setter’s concern rolling off in waves, and it suddenly felt suffocating.  

The first year hastily stands up, “I’m fine,” he repeats, cutting off whatever Suga was about to say next. He gathers up his things and heads outside.

“Wait!” If anything, Suga was persistent. He stood by the door and watched as the younger boy walked off, “Where are you going?” The silver-haired boy shouts after him.

Kageyama briefly turns and meets the other boy’s eyes, “On a run,” he says, before picking up speed and slowly disappearing from Suga’s sight.

**Author's Note:**

> this might become such a mess, so hold on tight!!
> 
> (also, updates will be slow because i write whenever i please)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](vvdesd.tumblr.com)


End file.
